


Don’t Talk, Just Kiss

by songs of hisai-shi (amerain)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Karaoke, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tired Wingmen, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerain/pseuds/songs%20of%20hisai-shi
Summary: Akashi and Furihata are in love with each other, but they are also oblivious to their own feelings. After months of collective suffering, Kuroko has had enough, so he takes the matter into his hands, at the karaoke, with a little help from his friends.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Don’t Talk, Just Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by [OTP Disaster](https://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/183637032135/person-c-desperately-screeching-a-love-song-at): "Person C desperately screeching a love song at Your OTP, dramatically looking between them, pleading with their eyes for A and B to kiss. Your OTP nervously looking at each other as the song plays on."
> 
> …which means that I finally get to write about matchmaker!Kuroko, and I can also channel my shower-singing skills in a less out of tune way. XD
> 
> “Soshite Kore Kara, Nando Demo”, referenced here, is a song featured in the 12th KnB’s Duet Series. It’s one of the KagaKuro songs, performed by their seiyuus.
> 
> As always, the title comes from a song. This time, Right Said Fred’s and Jocelyn Brown’s ["Don't Talk Just Kiss"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Y6u1gmEGWY), which I didn't know about until I wrote this fic. The song and the clip are glorious, and heavily influenced the gang’s… err, performance. And that's it for notes!! Please enjoy!

“A-Akashi-kun!” Furihata says, a little breathless from singing, as he sits on one of the couches of the karaoke private room. “You said you sing badly, but that was totally untrue! You _can_ sing.”

Akashi follows him and takes the place beside Furihata, shaking his head. “You flatter me, Furihata-kun. But then, I should say the same of you. You certainly underestimate yourself.” Akashi passes him a bottle of water. “Here, you must be thirsty.”

“Oh, thank you,” Furihata says, and when he reaches for the bottle, his fingers graze Akashi’s. Blush finds a way to his cheeks, and the touch lingers for longer than necessary, until Furihata draws his hand back and presses the drink to his chest. “T-Thanks,” he repeats, in a timid tone.

And Kuroko, who has been watching the whole scene the entire time, narrows his eyes. Is... is Akashi blushing too?

Kuroko looks again.

_Ah yes, he absolutely is._

That’s it; that was their last chance. Kuroko can’t take it anymore. He gets up from his seat.

He has had enough.

How could Akashi and Furihata sing to each other lines like _“Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss”_ , _“I'll wait for you I promise you, I will”_ , then singing together verses such as _“I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again”_ , while also looking into each other's eyes, with so much longing in their gazes, smiling all the time, and still managing to be so utterly dense and oblivious?

Can you believe those two are not dating?

Neither can Kuroko. Or any of their friends, for the matter.

In the beginning, they thought it was cute, and just a matter of time. It seemed the case, with the way Akashi’s face softened as he gazed at Furihata, whenever he thought nobody was looking; or how Furihata’s eyes would light up at the mere mention of Akashi’s name; or with all their hand-holding, which both parties insisted it was completely platonic and friendly.

However, months had passed and, against all their expectations, not even an inch of progress had been made.

Everybody in Seirin had given up trying to make Furihata realize that he was in love with Akashi Seijuurou. (“N-No, o-of course not, we’re just friends! The thing is… I admire him a lot, and I also worry about him, you know? I think about how he is doing. If he is eating or sleeping properly, because he doesn’t take care of himself enough. And I wonder when he will come again to Tokyo, and… K-Kuroko, why are looking at me like that?”)

The Generation of Miracles and Rakuzan were pretty much in the same situation. (“I’ve lost count of how many times I told Sei-chan, but he just doesn’t _listen_ to me! And then, at the same time, he also doesn’t stop _sighing_ at his phone, looking out the window and sighing _again_ … once, I caught him reading _Cien sonetos de amor_ by Pablo Neruda, and the book was full of post-its. And yet, somehow, he remains in denial. I honestly don’t know what to do anymore, my dear. I’m so _tired_.”)

But if it depends on Kuroko, things will change.

Takao catches Kuroko’s gaze, always observant with his Hawk Eye. He shakes his head, a gesture which Kuroko translates to _Nope, they still didn’t get it, they are hopeless dorks and it’s painful, we really don’t have a choice anymore._

Kuroko nods. Takao selects a song and snaps his fingers, and everyone moves as in a rehearsed choreography: Murasakibara stands in front of the door, Momoi and Kise position themselves next to Kuroko and Takao, and Midorima also joins them, a tambourine in his hand. Aomine and Kagami stay on one of the sofas. Kagami’s gaze darts nervously between Kuroko, Furihata, and Akashi, in anticipation.

“I’d like to dedicate this song to Akashi-kun and Furihata-kun,” Kuroko declares into the microphone, a statement that snaps Akashi’s and Furihata’s attention from their conversation and averts it to the sixth phantom man. Akashi raises an eyebrow, and Furihata gulps as he scans the place with his eyes, like he has noticed the change in the mood of the room.

The music begins to play. Kuroko walks into their direction, punctuating each step with a whisper of _“kiss”_ , his eyes fixated on his targets. _“Ah, surrender me a kiss,”_ Kuroko sings, finishing the first lines.

 _“Let me loose on you inch by inch,”_ Takao joins him, also staring at Akashi and Furihata, while Momoi and Kise dance on the background, their expressions full of resolve. Midorima rattles the tambourine, wearing the same determined look on his face.

“What –” Furihata gawks. “W-Why are they looking at us like that?!”

Akashi wrinkles his brow, “…They’re not even reading the lyrics on the screen. Did they memorize this song?”

 _“I said ‘Well baby, we've only just begun’,”_ Kuroko points a finger at Akashi, and then at Furihata, and shakes his hand in a negative gesture. _“So don't talk, just kiss.”_

 _“We're beyond words and sound,”_ Takao continues, and repeats Kuroko’s gesture. _“Don't talk, just kiss. And let your tongue fool around; oh, let’s fool around.”_

Momoi sways her body with the music and blows kisses to Akashi and Furihata. Kise is more explicit: as he moves rhythmically to the song, he motions one hand to Akashi, another to Furihata, and then both of his hands imitate a duck. He approaches them, making his hands ‘kiss’ each other.

Midorima doesn’t dance or sing, but he aggressively stares at them and jangles the tambourine.

Furihata gapes at his friends, his face acquiring a darker shade of red with each passing second. “W-W- _What_ ,” is all that comes out of his mouth.

Kuroko notices that Akashi is trying very hard to keep his composure, but the balled fists on his lap betray his embarrassment. Akashi clears his throat and turns his face to Furihata, “Well, interesting, isn’t it? How Kuroko manages to keep a straight face even while singing this song.”

Furihata lifts his face to Akashi for the first time since that song had begun. “Hum, y-yeah,” Furihata replies, in a faint voice.

 _“Ah ha, we’re wasting precious time,”_ Kuroko intones, beckoning the two of them. _“Don't talk, kiss, ahh; and make it mine. The one and only reason is fun, fun, fun. I said, ‘Well baby, we've only just begun’.”_

Exasperation crosses Akashi’s face and Furihata peers down, as Kuroko and Takao hit the chorus, “ _Don’t talk, just kiss_.” The show goes on, and Akashi and Furihata trade reluctant gazes. At this point, the blush is coloring even Akashi’s cheeks, though only slightly.

Akashi rests a hand on Furihata’s arm and he is about to open his mouth when Takao kneels in front of them, an arm outstretched to the redhead, his palm up, in a dramatic gesture, “ _Don’t talk, just kiss, playboy!_ ” Takao sings. Akashi is rendered speechless and the Shuutoku player carries on, _“Surrender your love to me!”_ He stretches the last word in a high-pitched note, as he brings a hand to his chest.

Kuroko helps Takao to his feet and they go back to Momoi’s and Kise’s side.

 _“Don’t talk, just kiss. We're beyond words and sound,”_ the duo proceeds with the song, _“Don’t talk, just kiss. Let your tongue fool around.”_

This seems to be the last straw for Furihata’s nerves. He gets up, his whole body trembling, face flushed. “I-I w-will t-take-a- _s-sodaIwillbebackinaminute!”_

Akashi also stands up, looking concerned about the other boy, “I will take one for me, as well. Furihata-kun, let’s–”

“Don’t let them run away, Mukkun!” Momoi cries.

“Yes, ma’am~,” Murasakibara replies, as he munches potato chips, already guarding the door.

“Oh, now this is getting ridiculous. Murasakibara, I demand you to get away from the door _immediately_ –” Akashi begins, his voice growing sharper and steelier.

And Aomine, who has been laughing the entire time, suddenly sobers up at the last turn of events and finally leaves his seat. “Oh, no,” he says, in a serious tone, not a trace of the previous mirth on his face. “This ends today.” In fast strides, he marches towards Furihata and shoves the unwarned boy in the back. Furihata screams and falls on Akashi, who, in turn, lands on the couch.

In an instant, everybody falls silent; only the melody continues to play through the loudspeakers. No one utters a single note anymore, and all of them hold their breaths.

And that’s because Furihata is on Akashi’s lap, and his lips are oh-so-coincidentally pressed against Akashi’s.

Their eyes widen at the kiss. Furihata pulls away, as if something had burned his mouth – or better, his whole face, which is completely red now.

“Oh my g-god I’m s-s-so s-sorry A-Akashi-kun I-I didn’t want to k-k-kiss you— _I-I mean_ I want to k-kiss you I t-think-I-don’t-know anymore b-b-but someone-p-pushed-me-b-b-behind-my-back-are-you-okay- _ohgodIshouldgoI’msosorryI’lljustgonow–“_ He tries to get off Akashi, but the redhead grabs his arms, stopping him.

“It’s alright,” Akashi breathes, the words soft. His thumb skims across Furihata’s wrist. “You can kiss me. And I… I want to kiss you too. I just realized it today.” He lifts a hand to Furihata’s face and strokes his cheek, red eyes gliding over the other boy’s features. Furihata looks like he’s about to cry. “Are you okay, though? Did you get hurt somewhere when you f- _hmph–”_

But they never hear the end of Akashi’s question, because Furihata pulls Akashi by the back of his head, pressing their mouths together. Akashi freezes for a moment; then, a stifled sound escapes from the back of his throat. His arm cradles Furihata’s waist, bringing him closer, and Akashi returns the kiss.

The room jolts with the cheers and screams of their friends. Punches are thrown in the air, texts are sent, arms slung over some shoulders, and even tears are wiped from the corner of someone’s eyes. The only one that does not share the exhilaration is Kagami, who covers his face with both of his hands and groans into his palms. After a few seconds, he drops his hands, defeated, and pulls out his wallet in resignation.

With excitement dripping from him, Takao yells into the microphone, "FUCKING FINALLY.” The scream, though, makes a terrible wheeze echo through the room, stunning all of them – except for Akashi and Furihata, who are still very much lost in a kiss.

Once recovered, everyone (apart from Kagami) looks fondly at the newly formed couple. Then, they exchange glances and split the money Kagami had just lost in their bet (while the boy grumbles that they totally cheated, since Aomine had to literally push Furihata into Akashi's arms). And then, the group turns their eyes to the couple again...

...and they're still kissing. Furihata is fully on Akashi's lap now, arms wrapped around the redhead’s neck, and Akashi is hugging the other boy by his waist. Their lips move in a slow, tender kiss, like they are trying to map every piece of each other’s mouths. It’s a mostly chaste kiss, but for some reason Kuroko’s cheeks flush, and he feels like he is witnessing something far too intimate for others to see.

And perhaps he is not the only one feeling this way.

“…Should we stop them?” Midorima asks, deliberately not looking at the couch’s general direction. His head has never resembled a bell pepper more than now.

Despite his obvious discomfort, Aomine shrugs. “Nah, they’re being pretty vanilla. As long as they keep their pants on and don’t begin to fuc– _ouch, Satsuki!_ What the heck was that for?!” He says, massaging his arm.

Momoi huffs. “Dai-chan, you’re so _vulgar_ –”

Kuroko nods, agreeing with her. “Aomine-kun has zero delicacy, just like Kagami-kun.”

“Oi Kuroko, why are you dragging me into the conversation?!”

“Awww guys, but aren’t they cute?” Kise coos. “We did it! We totally did! I still can’t believe it. After _months_ of suffering…”

“ _I know,_ right?” Takao gives a pat to Kise’s shoulder. “I’m so proud of us.”

Out of nowhere, the intro of Christina Aguilera’s _Candyman_ begins to play, and their attention is dragged to the screen. Murasakibara stands near the table, with the microphone in his hands.

“What?” He says, nonchalant. “I didn’t sing yet.”

Kise runs to his side, grabbing the other microphone. “Nice one, Murasakibaracchi! I’ll sing with you!”

“Eeeh? Don’t wanna.”

“Ahhh, don’t be mean!”

Momoi and Takao dance and sing along with Murasakibara and Kise, as Kagami, Aomine and Midorima head to the couch – no, not _that_ couch, but the other one. Kuroko, on the other hand, sits on a chair situated between the sofas, feet tapping at the song’s rhythm, under the table. He takes the tablet from the corner of the table and scrolls through the song list, trying to decide what he will sing next. And then, near to the end of _Candyman_ …

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Kuroko hears someone shrieking, followed by a light, free laugh. He looks around, searching for the source of those sounds, and finds Furihata with his head buried into the crook of Akashi’s neck, still in Akashi’s arms, the tips of his ears very red, and Akashi rubbing his back gently.

“Of course you can look at our friends’ faces again, Furihata-kun,” Akashi says, fondness pouring from his voice. “They were the ones who encouraged us to express our affections in the first place, after all.”

Furihata answers with a muffled and embarrassed groan, and Akashi lets out another chuckle. His hand keeps moving up and down on Furihata’s back, in a soothing manner, trying to comfort the boy on his lap. Then, the redhead looks up and meets Kuroko’s eyes. Akashi smiles and mouths a silent _thank you_ to his friend, before brushing a kiss to Furihata’s shoulder and letting his head rest there, his eyes closed.

“All’s well that ends well, huh?” Kagami says, standing by Kuroko’s side, observing the couple.

Kuroko blinks at his partner. “Shakespeare, Kagami-kun? You surprise me.”

“Shut up.”

Unable to help himself, Kuroko keeps teasing, while he manages to maintain a blank expression, “It didn’t end well only for Kagami-kun’s wallet.”

He receives a snort as a reply. “Oh, _shut up_.” Kagami takes his hand, prompting him to his feet. “You will sing with me or not?”

A smile pulls the corners of Kuroko’s mouth upwards, as an idea crosses his mind. “Only if we sing _Soshite Kore Kara, Nando Demo_.”

Kagami grins, and squeezes Kuroko’s hand.

“You’re on.”

-

There’s a time and place for everything. Right now, for example, Akashi has an embarrassed (boy)friend(!) on his lap to comfort – so other matters will have to wait, since Furihata takes precedence over all things. And though Akashi is grateful to his friends, he is also pissed at them (Furihata panicked! Furihata could have been _hurt_ when he fell!). In the future and in retaliation, and only if Furihata is fine with PDA by then, Akashi resolves that he and Furihata shall be most disgustingly, sickly sappy and affectionate with each other in front of everyone else, and purposely gross them out with their unwavering, resolute, engrossing love.

As Akashi nuzzles Furihata’s shoulder, and Furihata is still using him as a hiding spot (not that he minds in the slightest), happiness fills Akashi’s mouth with a smile, and he thinks:

Yes; it will be a sweet revenge.


End file.
